


A dean Ambrose love story

by Demonqueen1



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: Angel Callaway is the daughter of the undertaker but what happens when she catches the attention of the lunatic fringe





	1. First day at WWE

**Angel: I don't want to, dad.**

**Undertaker: either that or you become the queen of the underworld and you know how much you hate screaming of lost souls being tortured.**

**Angel: fine.**

**(WWE arena)**

**Hunter: isn't she adorable?**

**Undertaker: she bites.**

**Hunter: huh?**

**Undertaker: yes, she's cute but she is scarier than I am when she's mad.**

**Vince: just the girl we were looking for, you're the new owner of WWE.**

**Angel: oh dear.**

**Stephanie: you'll be fine.**

**Angel: I hope.**


	2. Uh....

Angel: do I have to?  
Vince: yup.  
Angel: if I fight Brock Lesnar, I'll destroy him!  
Vince: so?  
Angel: he's my cousin, you dimwit!  
Vince: oh.  
Hunter: burn!  
Angel: whatever, where's Dean?  
Stephanie: with his Tag team mates in their locker room.  
Angel: good.  
Stephanie: ooooooooh.  
Angel: shut up.  
Stephanie: what? You don't want me to say anything about you boyfriend?  
Angel: STEPHANIE!  
Stephanie: what? he really likes you.  
Angel: whatever, I'm leaving. (She leaves)


	3. Hanging with the Shield

Dean: look who's here.  
Angel: (rolls eyes) whatever Ambrose.  
Seth: ooooh, hello little miss Gingernut.  
Angel: (blushes) hey, Seth.  
Roman: hey, Angel.  
Angel: hey Roman.  
Roman: what are you doing here, Ginger?  
Angel: I was bored and I wanted to talk to you guys.  
Dean: awwwww.  
Angel: shut up, Ambrose. (Laughs)


	4. Wait- what? Oh no.

Angel: no, no, no! I messed it up! I MESSED IT UP!  
Dean: (comes in) whoa, what's wrong?  
Angel: I messed a spell up!  
Dean: what-  
(A fireball flies past him)  
Dean: (chuckles) you're not the only one with tricks. (He catches it)  
Angel: wha...  
Dean: exactly. I'm half-dragon so, don't piss me off.  
Angel: (laughs) okay, Qoldros.  
Dean: I know what it means! And thank you. (Smiles and hugs her) you're small.  
Angel: I know, I'm a life-sized barbie doll!  
Dean: so much for the undertaker's daughter!  
Angel: hey!  
Dean: (laughs and starts moving towards her)  
Angel: D-Dean! What are you doing?!  
Dean: Shut up. (Pins her to the wall)  
Angel: (whimpers) don't hurt me.  
Dean: (Smiles mischievously) you won't feel a thing. (Kisses her hotly)  
Angel: (moans a bit and kisses back)  
Dean: (breaks the kiss) you should've seen your face!  
Angel: you're half-dragon! But that kiss was kinda nice.  
Dean: (laughs) I didn't wanna say it, I just decided to show it. I love you, Angel Callaway.  
Angel: and I love you too Dean Ambrose.


	5. They didn't tell us?!

Angel: (laughs) Qoldros! Stop!  
Dean: (Still tickling Angel) what? I didn't hear you!  
Angel: Stop! Éirigh as! Le do thoil (Stop! Stop it! Please!)  
Dean: (stops) good, just wanted to get language outta you.  
Angel: bruh...  
Seth: (comes in) what is going on here?  
Dean and Angel: NOTHING!  
Seth: (raises a brow) I coulda sworn I heard laughing.  
Dean: laughing? Psh! You must be hearing things, bro!  
Seth: okay, then...  
Angel: Chaith sé beagnach dúinn. (He almost caught us)  
Dean: Yeah, an chéad uair eile, ná bí ag gáire chomh ard! (Yeah, next time, don't laugh so loud!)  
Angel: (hits him with a throwpillow)  
Dean: OW!  
Roman: (comes in) hey, Dean, why are you being a crybaby?  
Dean: I am not!  
Angel: don't mind him. (Looks at Dean) Téigh in aithne dom lasmuigh, is cosúil go bhfuil a fhios acu cad atá ar siúl. (Meet me outside, they seem to know what's going on.)  
Dean: okay.  
Angel: (leaves)  
Roman: dude, what's going on between you and Gingernut?  
Dean: nothing, man.  
Seth: are you sure about that?  
Dean: yes! I've gotta go and uh... take a shower. (leaves)  
Roman: something tells me they're going out.  
Seth: me too.  
Roman: how'd you know?  
Seth: so, I may or may not be psychic/telepathic/telekinetic.  
Roman: so...  
Seth: hey, we all have powers...what were your powers?  
Roman: (sighs) sorcery, all kinds of magic, dude.  
Seth: ooooh, sweet!  
Roman: now to catch them red-handed. (Smirks evilly) I may have a plan! (Laughs evilly)  
Seth: (steps back) okay, calm down Voldemort!  
Roman: let's go!


	6. Caught!

Angel: well, took you long enough!  
Dean: hey, Roman and Seth are on to us!  
Angel: oh no.  
Dean: anyway, what were we about to do?  
(They start kissing)  
Roman: (whispers) they're kissing!  
Seth: well?  
Roman: (casts a spell but it bounces off an invisible shield) Dagnab it!  
Seth: level 12...Did not see that comin'!  
Roman: neither did I!  
Seth: oooh, here comes her dad!  
Undertaker: Angel!  
Angel: (immediately breaks the kiss) crap!  
Seth: uh-oh.  
Undertaker: you didn't tell me you were dating!  
Roman: that didn't go as expected but eh, it'll do.


	7. Well, crap

Naomi: they're what?!  
Undertaker: yep.  
Naomi: that's so cute! I'm gonna tell Jimmy!  
Angel: oh no, you don't! I don't want all of WWE to know!  
Seth: too late...  
Dean: (eyes turn red) what happened?!  
Seth: turns out that there's another telepath!  
Angel: we're screwed.  
Kane: yes, yes, you are.  
Angel: who's the other telepath?  
Seth: Breeze!  
Angel: (gets her scythe) time to collect a soul.  
Undertaker: (grabs the scythe) whoa! no, no, no, NO! We'll talk this out.  
Angel: (pouts) I wanna cut him in half!  
Dean: (hugs her) no, princess, trust me, I wanna burn him but it's illegal.  
Angel: (whines) I wanna collect his soul.  
Dean: (laughs) it's cute when you act like a child.  
Angel: (giggles)  
Dean: so, what are we gonna do?  
Angel: (smiles evilly) let's leave him alone... for now.  
Dean: uh-oh.  
Angel: (smiles sweetly) hey, I can be like my dad too!  
Roman: even if you're a life-sized doll?  
All: (laugh)  
Angel: (spears Roman)  
Dean: dang!  
Roman: (coughs) that hurt!  
Angel: not so tough, are you?  
Stephanie: thank goodness, I found you! We're getting a new tag team!  
Angel: really? Can I meet this team?  
Stephanie: yes but you may know one of them (under her breath) whichever one it is.


	8. Uh oh

Angel: who... Jayden!  
Jayden: well, hello Mrs. Callaway! (Jayden: [https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette2.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fgalaxyofchaos%2Fimages%2Fa%2Fa8%2FJayden_Shiba3.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20170224174737&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fgalaxyofchaos.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FJayden_Shiba_2_Super_Megaforce&docid=YTLb1D6i7INpxM&tbnid=YlxucVIat5PopM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjCrq3g2fjWAhVV8mMKHcsfBKAQMwhIKA4wDg..i&w=246&h=219&safe=active&bih=918&biw=1280&q=jayden%20shiba&ved=0ahUKEwjCrq3g2fjWAhVV8mMKHcsfBKAQMwhIKA4wDg&iact=mrc&uact=8](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette2.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fgalaxyofchaos%2Fimages%2Fa%2Fa8%2FJayden_Shiba3.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20170224174737&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fgalaxyofchaos.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FJayden_Shiba_2_Super_Megaforce&docid=YTLb1D6i7INpxM&tbnid=YlxucVIat5PopM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjCrq3g2fjWAhVV8mMKHcsfBKAQMwhIKA4wDg..i&w=246&h=219&safe=active&bih=918&biw=1280&q=jayden%20shiba&ved=0ahUKEwjCrq3g2fjWAhVV8mMKHcsfBKAQMwhIKA4wDg&iact=mrc&uact=8) )  
Angel: how? But you're...  
Jayden: hey, the Nighlok's gone, I'm still young and I decided to start wrestling with my brothers.  
Angel: um...brothers?  
Jayden: oh, right! I never told you! I'm not the only Male Shiba.  
Alex: hey, what...  
Angel: wait, there's more?  
Jayden: Alex.  
Alex: hi! (Alex: <http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-wQIgI0q3yDU/T3b4FuXvN_I/AAAAAAACgxQ/_dDgzhy05rw/s1600/AlexHeartman29.jpg>)  
Angel: hi...  
Jayden: Hayden  
Hayden: hello! (Hayden: <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ7GmSJGPvqzYFTCKDE7Pk6YEWSeL98jeylKVMw6zM2O9ar7S5DMA>)  
Angel: ah....  
Jayden: Xander.  
Xander: hey. (Xander: <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTjNl4Jv8Q-01CT8SgxOlSis__Sruj-3saox3WWTUoQQukg1mNF>)  
Angel: wha....  
Jayden: Antonio.  
Antonio: hi. (Antonio: <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTrptQ_9HxmkRJr_OlNd1AoOVVWWyoMAEkulT6kd16jFa3Ew2Fv>)  
Angel: ....  
Jayden: and finally, Alejandro.  
Alejandro: what's up? (<https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSWzZRMYD-iSbFLXH_PZ59oSwmIFjL3jpYX_MHiqzPyJzxbkZqa>)  
Angel: wow... 7 Jaydens... what could possibly go wrong?  
Dean: everything.  
Antonio: hey, watch it!  
Angel: oh no. Not again.


	9. This will spiral out of control (part 1)

Dean: what?

Angel: honey. please.

Dean: oh no, pretty boy here has to watch his mouth!

Xander: (facepalms) Antonio, always looking for trouble.

Antonio: (laughs) you think I'm scared of you? I'm not!

Angel: (shakily) you should! Dean: listen to her, she's right, you should.

Angel: we all know where this is going, don't we?

Undertaker: yes, yes we do.

Hunter: (runs in) what's going on?!

Angel: Antonio's about to get his butt kicked!

Hunter: (facepalms) Dean's screwed.

Angel: Define that sentence.

Hunter: fight fire with fire?

Angel: but...

Jayden: yeah, we're Storm... We actually control the elements of a storm!

Angel: (wide-eyed) so Antonio controls...

Jayden: no, not lightning, thankfully.

Angel: what does he control?!

Jayden: wind. I control the thunder.

Hayden: I control the lightning. We all technically control storms and there's about to be a lightning storm!

Angel: (looks at Antonio who's hair has turned white) should I be worried about his hair?

Jayden: uh...YES!

Angel: oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, Antonio's about to destroy Dean (not really) what should happen? How should it all go down?


	10. This will spiral out of control (part 2)

**Undertaker: get your spell book.**

**Angel: w-what?! W-why?!**

**Undertaker: do you want Dean to die?**

**Angel: no...but the spells...I could hurt Dean!**

**Undertaker: you got this.**

**Angel: (gets her spell book) okay...what now?**

**Undertaker: on my signal.**

**Angel: b-but...**

**Undertaker: hush child.**

**Angel: (sighs)**

**Dean and Antonio: (begin to fight)**

**Angel: Athair! (Father!)**

**Undertaker: Fan, leanbh, níl sé in am. (Wait, child, it's not time.)**

** Antonio: (strikes Dean with lightning) **

** Angel:  Bhuail sé Dean ach! Tá sé ag dul go bás! Le do thoil! (He just struck Dean! He's going to die! Please!) **

** Undertaker: wait. **

** Antonio: (about to strike Dean a second time) **

** Undertaker: now! **

** Angel: (casts a spell that knocks Antonio out) **

** Kane: you just cast a spell without doing anything wrong! **

** Angel: (breathing heavily) I did? **

** Undertaker: yes... See? The key is to stay calm. **

** Angel: easier said than done. (Goes to Dean and slaps him) **

** Dean: (wakes up) ow! Gee, that's a wonderful way to wake you boyfriend up! **

** Angel: next time you won't get into a fight with an elemental! **

** Dean: and if I do? **

** Angel: I'll help him kill you! **

** Dean: dang. **

** Angel: (smiles and hugs him) but you're okay. **

** Dean: (laughs) yes, yes I am. **


	11. Yep, he's in trouble

**Angel: (laughs) I can't believe this! You, Mr. uptight and serious? Played a prank on Mentor?**

**Jayden: yep, he was mad for a week!**

**Angel: hell no!**

**Jayden: hey, you think Antonio and Dean are ever gonna be friends?**

**Angel: yeah...no.**

**Jayden: what makes you say that?**

**Angel: hello? Demon princess here!**

**Jayden: so...**

**Angel: I can see into the future.**

**Jayden: and...**

**Angel: NO! I SEE BLOOD AND WAR BETWEEN THOSE TWO!!!**

**Jayden: (laughs) I totally got it the first time.**

**Angel: (dumps a cup of ice water on Jayden)**

**Jayden: (sarcastically) that's not cold at all!**

**Angel: I know, right? (smiles)**

**Dean: hey, Angel. (kisses her cheek)**

**Angel: hey, whoa, you look banged up, are you okay?**

**Dean: Rusev came outta nowhere and blasted me with a metal chair.**

**Jayden: ouch. That must hurt...badly.**

**Dean: yeah.**

**Xander: have any of you seen Antonio?**

**Angel: no.**

**Xander: oh no, he might be in trouble again!**

**Angel: define 'again'.**

**Xander: just last night, he almost got killed because he was caught with someone else's girl!**

**Angel: (sighs and gets into her battle suit) I'll be back.**

****   


**Dean: whoa, babe. Looking good.**

**Angel: (rolls her eyes) Dean, are you gonna help?**

**Dean: why not?**

** **

**Jayden: do I need to morph?**

**Xander: if you need to.**

** **

**Dean: let's go!**

**(They leave)**


	12. he's lost

**Angel: this guy could be anywhere in the universe!**

**Xander: New Tech city?**

**Dean: already been there. SPD said they brought him in.**

**Jayden: he escaped, didn't he?**

**Dean: yes, yes he did.**

**Angel: wait,he managed to get away from Sky... Sky Tate?!**

**Dean: unfortunately.**

**Alejandro: I searched everywhere... HE'S NOT THERE!!!**

**Undertaker: (whispers something to Angel)**

**Angel: (gasps) Thanks dad!**

**Undertaker: no problem, sweetie.**

**Hayden: well, did he find our brother?**

**Angel: may have. Guys, we're going to Tir na nOg.**

**Jayden: oh hell no!**

**Angel: what's wrong?**

**Jayden: we're not allowed to go there yet!**

**Angel: oh, the "you have to earn the Mystical Knight of Tir na Nog" thing. Oh... I just remembered... I'm not allowed to go either.**

**Undertaker: your uncle and I will go. Stay here in case he shows up.**

**Angel: okay.**


End file.
